


How Could He Know We Two Were So In Love?

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a running joke between the staff of Tadfield University; not one of the students has ever realised that their two very contrasting teachers, Dr. A. Z. Fell and Dr. Crowley, are married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first chapter of my fic! It is unbeta’d, and English is my second language, so I apologise for any grammatical errors! Enjoy!

It all started on a fairly normal day. The weather was dull; dark clouds gathered overhead, without any intention of moving away, and the skies were filled with grey drizzle. As mentioned, it was a fairly normal day, however, it was much more important for the Them. It was their first day of university. And Adam Young, the Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan and Lord of Darkness, the Antichrist, was hopelessly lost in the hallways. 

Technically speaking he wasn’t a supernatural being of any sort. His title (the Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan and Lord of Darkness, or just the Antichrist), was given to him by some extremely holy nuns who taught at his primary school, after they decided that he was a “troublemaker”. They were wrong. He was actually really sweet. But god forbid anyone who told him that. 

He had been wandering around the corridors for just over five minutes, and he was beginning to get annoyed, because he couldn’t be that kid who was late to his very first class. Upon seeing a woman in her late 20s, who was wearing bright yellow flared trousers, a light blue blouse, round glasses, and a crystal necklace, Adam decided that he should probably ask for directions.   
“Excuse me, miss...” he said wondering why she didn’t have any name badge, when she was clearly a teacher.   
“Miss Device, but you can just call me Anathema. You lost?” She said, an American accent, taking Adam by surprise. Everything about her seemed slightly out of place, borderline otherworldly, like she was from another universe, but had decided that she was bored, so she made her own world.   
“Desperately. Do you know where I can find room 666?”  
“Oh, you have history with Dr. Crowley? I’ll walk you in and make some excuse for you lateness. He really hates lateness.”

That was the biggest understatement Adam had heard in his life. 

——————

“Because somebody decided to be late, I’ll have to start again.” Dr. Crowley hissed his words out, dragging out the letter “s”. Only five minutes had passed since the class began, but everyone in the room (about 10 students), had already gained an extreme fear of him. “First of all, I don’t want any of you to call me Dr. Crowley. Just use Crowley. It’s easier for all of us.”

As he spoke, he sauntered vaguely around the room, his hips swaying so much, that he may as well have been slithering. If Anathema looked otherworldly, then Adam didn’t know how to describe Crowley. Rumour said that once he stepped into a church and his trench coat burst into flames. This was not true. Crowley would never step into a church. And Satan forbid if anything was to happen to his coat. Crowley had quite a reputation. Even his plants, that towered over his desk, seemed to tremor in fear. 

“This class will not be easy. If you are not cut out for hard work, then get out of this room, right now.” No one moved. Crowley constantly moved, walking - no, lurking - around the room. “Anyone who wants a warm happy classroom, with a jolly teacher who says things like ‘pish posh’, should be in Dr. Fell’s advanced literature class.”

This was correct. Dr. Fell was loved. By everyone. He was the epitome of happiness; he was heaven incarnate, the polar opposite of Crowley. Every student who ever took any of his classes was overly protective of their weird, geeky, little teacher. It was generally accepted that you would turn to Dr. Fell for help, whenever you needed it. Book recommendations? Ask Dr. Fell, he loves books. Uncertain about your sexuality? Ask Dr. Fell, he is notoriously gay. Need a place to stay? Ask Dr. Fell, he has two spare rooms and loves guests. Unsure of where you stand in your religion? I bet you can guess what to do. 

It was also a well-known fact amongst all of his students, that if you wanted a minutes break from work, all you had to do was bring up his husband, his “darling Anthony”. Dr. Fell could talk about his husband for hours. Legend says that once he had a double period and a student asked about his husband, and he didn’t stop talking until 10 minutes after the second lesson had finished, when Miss Device politely told him to Shut The Fuck Up If That Was Ok With Him. Of course, this was entirely true. It was a mystery throughout the school; who was this Anthony? However, it was only a mystery, because all of the students had absolutely no common sense. If one (1) of them had more than one brain cell, they would’ve long figured out that Dr. Aziraphale Zira Fell (yes that was his real name, his parents were deeply religious), was married to a Dr. Anthony J. (just J) Crowley. But of course, they didn’t. Because they were idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m so sorry this took so long for me to upload! I originally planned to frequently update, but unfortunately there was a family issue so I was unable to. Hopefully from now on, I’ll post weekly!

It had been a month, and Adam decided that history with Crowley was the worst thing to ever have existed. Who the hell hired him? 

“I’m not coming in today, Pepper, it’s official. I can’t do this.” He declared, flopping onto their bed.   
“Surely he isn’t actually that bad.” She replied, sitting down next to him.   
“Wrong. He is evil.   
“Is this like that time when Wensleydale said that marshmallows were evil, or are you serious? Am I going to have to find some fruit for you too?” Pepper joked.   
“This is serious. I don’t know how I’ll be able to cope with having him for the rest of the year. His plants were shaking, Pepper”  
“Don’t be an idiot. I’ll see you at lunch. And I will know if you don’t go to class. Have you finished your essay?”   
“Of course.” Looking satisfied, she placed a quick kiss on his forehead, picked up her backpack, and strutted out of the door. 

Adam double checked that she had left, and opened a word document on his laptop. He had half an hour to complete this essay, and goddamn, he was going to finish it. 

——————

As Adam ran into the classroom, 2 minutes late, he saw that Crowley was sitting- no laying- on his chair. If you could call it a chair anyway. The rusting silver frame, juxtaposed the plush, red cushion. It wasn’t a chair; it was a throne, for the king of hell. “Oh, hello Adam. You can step outside with me.” 

Oh shit. Adam was used to this sort of thing with other teachers. He’d grown accustomed to lectures of his potential, and his power. But those teachers were just normal people, and Crowley was just... Crowley. He seemed to Adam like a demon. And Adam would never let him know, but he was kinda scared of him. 

“Is there a problem sir?” He asked confidently, masking the nervousness of his voice.   
“Cut the crap.” He sneered, slamming the door behind them. “You’re failing. And you’re smart enough to be top of the class. And. You’re. Failing.”   
Adam felt his eyes well up (not in fear, in anger, he would later insist), and his hands curled up into fists by his side. Of course, he knew he was overreacting, but he also knew that Crowley was too. His marks weren’t that bad. And if need be, Adam could beat him in a fight. Regardless of Adam’s small stature, he was so much stronger than Crowley, who looked like he could snap at any moment. But on the other hand, he was in the university on a scholarship and he didn’t want to risk losing that, (Pepper and Brian were too, however, Wensleydale has gotten a scholarship at some prestigious university in science. He still came down to Tadfield every weekend to see his parents, and more importantly, the Them). 

Adam’s stream of thought was very quickly cut off by a different voice, talking to Crowley. “Hello dear. I heard someone shouting and assumed it was you.” Dr. Fell was suddenly stood next to Crowley, as though he’d been there all along.   
“Why are you here, again?” Crowley said, yet his sneer seemed disingenuous, and his composure softened. This, naturally caught Adam’s attention.   
“Crowley, my dear, you know that all this rambunctious behaviours disrupting my classes.”  
“Rambunctious?”  
“Rambunctious indeed. I think it’s just cruel how you talk to the children.”  
“They’re hardly children.”  
“That’s beside the point, dear boy. Anyway we have unfinished business, remember?”  
“Oh, of course. Adam go back inside the classroom.”  
“Dr. Crowley and I have to talk about textbooks.” 

As Adam walked back into the classroom, he heard Crowley mutter, “Textbooks?” Adam couldn’t help thinking that if Dr. Fell wasn’t so hopelessly in love with his husband, then he might have ended up with Crowley. Of course, Adam only thought that because he was an oblivious idiot, who couldn’t connect two dots. Even if the dots were right next to each other, in front of him, and dancing to the Macarena. 

——————

The classrooms of Crowley and Dr. Fell, were beside each other, but not directly opposite, meaning that in between the two classrooms there was a blind spot that students inside the classrooms couldn’t see. Naturally, they took advantage of that. 

Crowley dragged Aziraphale into the blind spot, (a routine that they had learnt by heart, but could so rarely do), and placed a soft, quick kiss on his husband’s lips. “Oh angel, I’ve missed you,” Crowley said cradling his husband’s cheek. “It’s been far too long.”  
Aziraphale chuckled and said, “It’s been less than an hour my dear. People think I’m the sentimental one.”   
“If you tell a soul this will never happen again.”  
“I truly don’t believe you could keep this promise.”  
“You might be right.”  
Crowley leaned down and pressed his lips against Aziraphale’s, wrapping his arms around his waist, as Aziraphale clutched his bright red hair, and everything just happens. They’re just kissing, and the rest of the world just stopped. 

Crowley pulled his mouth away from Aziraphale, struck by a thought. “Do you know how much I love you?”  
“Good heavens my dear, I should hope you love me, for I love you note than anything on this earth.”  
“Well, I love you to Alpha Centurai and back.” 

They stood together a moment longer, before Aziraphale kissed Crowley goodbye and said, “As much as I enjoyed our little talk about textbooks, we really should get back to teaching.” 

——————

Aziraphale re-entered the room with a smile on his face. “Where were we? Oh yes, Oscar Wilde...” 

Of course his class groaned, as they had yet to adapt to Dr. Fell’s obsession with Wilde, but they also didn’t realise that they had dodged a bullet, in comparison to the room across the hall...

——————

Crowley lounged in his chair staring into space, and fidgeting with his sunglasses, which were still on his face; very few had seen him without them. 

“Sir?” A voice said from the back of the room.   
“What?” Crowley hissed.   
“Are you ok?”   
“Hm? Oh was I ignoring someone? Well, that’s probably for the best, I wouldn’t have actually payed attention anyway. Class dismissed or something.” He said gesticulating vaguely. 

——————

“Dr. Fell? How did you meet your husband?” Pepper asked.   
“Why do you ask?” He responded, almost excitedly.   
“Oh, I’m just curious.” 

Technically, Pepper wasn’t lying. Everyone was curious about this strange, sweet, sensitive man, that Dr. Fell seemed unable to shut up about. But truly, Pepper only brought this up, because Dr. Fell had been rambling passionately about Shakespeare, and after half an hour, she decided that there was only so much they could take. 

“Well it’s rather complicated, so I do apologise if I must avoid certain topics. I knew of him a while before I met him. He had quite the reputation. At least, amongst our families. It was a very similar situation to Romeo and Juliet!” 

The class braced for an information bomb on Romeo and Juliet, but luckily, God herself was feeling merciful that hour. 

“I’ll talk about that beautiful play another time.” 

Everyone silently sighed in relief. 

“But I had known about him for quite some time, and simply decided that the safest course of action, would be to pretend he never existed. Then one day, I was wandering through the most beautiful, luscious garden, and I walked towards a gorgeous apple tree, with dark, rich leaves, and rosy apples. It was the most spectacular thing I had seen. But moments after, it became the second most spectacular. Underneath the tree, I saw my dear Anthony with a snake coiled around his arm. I almost turned the other direction, until I heard him call my name, and I reluctantly sat beside him. Everyday I thank God for helping me to make that decision.”

Pepper hesitated a moment before saying, “I guess you really love him.”

“More than anything in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you want to see in the future of this fic, please comment down below!


End file.
